


Teamwork

by thesinbin



Series: Ash's Adventures [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/pseuds/thesinbin
Summary: Ash's boyfriends have been away for a long time. What's a girl to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebearking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/gifts).



You’d been in a relationship with the loves of your life for a while now. Although it was fairly common for the three of you to be split amongst different teams, different missions, your separation was usually short-lived, and two of you would always be home to welcome the third into their arms.

 

It had been at least two and a half weeks since Steve and Bucky had left to stake out some HYDRA base in Eastern Europe. Before that, you’d been gone for an additional week and a half. That left you, by your calculations, four weeks without either of your boys. You’d talked, sure, but sometimes seeing wasn’t enough. 

 

Seeing, you thought, was not the same as touching, smelling, feeling. You missed sleeping in two pairs of arms at night. That, however, would not be long from now if you were just a little more patient. You booted up your laptop and drew your robe closer around you. Winter was cold, goddammit. 

 

It took a minute for your call to connect. “Just a second—” Although the screen was still dark, you recognized Steve’s voice. There was the sound of rustling and some laughter before it brightened again. 

 

Both your boys were looking rather scruffy, you thought. They could do with a bit of a shave and maybe a shower to get some of the grime off, but that always came with your line of work. You exchanged beaming smiles. 

 

“How’s it going?” you asked. Steve laughed. 

 

“We’re alright,” he said with a grin. Bucky scowled. 

 

“We’d be great if it wasn’t cold as balls,” Bucky remarked. “It’s negative without the windchill.” You shivered. 

 

“I’d warm you up if I could,” you supplied, licking your lips. 

 

“Thanks,” Steve said, oblivious to your meaning. Bucky caught on instantly. 

 

“I bet you could,” he said smoothly. “But since it’s just me ‘n Stevie here…” Bucky’s grin said unspeakable things. “Well, you can’t fault a guy for trying.” Steve blinked in confusion as Bucky grasped his jaw and pulled him closer for a kiss. You squinted. The bastard was using tongue. Steve moaned, and as they separated, followed after him. 

 

“That’s just cruel,” you said, shifting on your bed. You crossed your legs. Bucky loosened and removed the lower portion of Steve’s uniform as he hauled the blond onto his lap. Steve protested halfheartedly, shuddering and closing his eyes as Bucky slipped a hand into Steve’s underwear to pull Steve’s dick out. 

 

You licked your lips. Steve was already half-hard. Bucky watched your expression carefully, noting the subtle, almost instinctive rolling of your lips that made his cock twitch in his pants. Bucky’s human hand stroked Steve with near-painful slowness. 

 

“Now you’re just being mean,” you said, almost grinning. “Stevie’s never going to get off like that, and neither am I.” Bucky merely grinned. Steve tried not to thrust into his hand, biting at his lip. 

 

Steve was fully erect and panting by the time you’d made your decision. You were certain Bucky was hard. If they were going to flaunt what you couldn’t touch, then you would do the same. You took off your robe to reveal the thin, translucent shift you wore beneath. Your nipples poked peaks into the fabric. Steve groaned at the sight. 

 

“You both teaming up against me?” he whined, his cock twitching once more in Bucky’s hand. Buck’s quick intake of breath indicated otherwise. You stood, smoothed the silky material over your body, cupping your curves, before slipping the straps off your shoulders and stepping out of it completely. 

 

“You should probably stop giving Steve a handjob for a couple minutes, if you want him to last,” you said smoothly, sitting back down on the bed. Steve  _ whined _ as Bucky’s hand went from pumping him to becoming a cockring in seconds. 

 

“Well, well,” Bucky said, his voice rough. “Kitty’s got claws.” You smiled. 

 

“Kitty’s got more than claws.” You winked at the camera and allowed your legs to fall open. Steve licked his lips. 

 

“I’ve really missed the two of you,” you said, your hands rising to cup your breasts, kneading them before focussing on your nipples. “It’s just me over here—all by my lonesome.” You pouted, pinching and pulling at your nipples. The sensation was both painful and pleasurable.  

 

“I’ve been really lonely,” you continued, one hand trailing down to your core. Two pairs of eyes watched you with intimidating intensity. If you didn’t know better, you’d almost say it was like two wolves eyeing a solitary doe—predators hunting prey. 

 

“We can most definitely take care of that,” Bucky said. Steve nodded, shifting his hips. 

 

“We know how to take care of you, doll,” he added. You smile smugly. 

 

“I bet you could,” you said. “But since it’s just me here…” You grinned. “You can’t fault a gal for trying.” Bucky’s hips jerked beneath Steve, who merely grunted. Two of your fingers dipped into your entrance, pumping in and out slowly and you rubbed your clit. You bit your lip, rolling your hips, and lifted your eyes to watch your screen. 

 

“God,” you groaned. “I could really use the two of you right now.” Steve visibly shuddered and strained against Bucky’s hand. 

 

“I bet you could, sugar,” Bucky said, his metal hand replacing the flesh one so he could teasingly stroke at the sensitive head of Steve’s dick. Steve moaned loudly, unable to stop watching you. 

 

You bit your lip, rubbing a little faster. “I want you,” you said, head tilted back to expose your neck just how Bucky liked. The rolling of your hips was more up Steve’s alley. “I want you inside me.” Steve’s chest heaved with labored breaths. He wanted to cum. He wanted to see you cum. He wanted, most of all, to make you cum himself. Steve found himself unable to vocalize any of this when Bucky kept him from the very end of orgasm and kept teasing him.  

 

Your head was thrown back now that you were fully invested in getting off. Steve looked like a man about to break, and Bucky’s commentary was not helping. “I bet you you could take both of us right now,” he said, voice low and rough. “It wouldn’t even be hard, huh, doll?” 

 

You rolled your hips in agreement, face flushed as you continued to keep yourself exposed to them. The brunet looked at his blond counterpart. “I bet Stevie just wants to get his mouth on you,” he continued, noting Steve’s instant increase in heart rate. “He’d do that thing you love so much with his mouth to make you cum like you haven’t before.” You moaned throatily. “Then he’d go inside you—” You allowed another moan to reach the laptop. “—and he wouldn’t stop until you came again, and again—until you were numb from the waist down.” 

 

A wave of pure satisfaction washed over you as you saw the influence of your own arousal on your boyfriends. Bucky looked like he could take you right then and there. “Mmm,” you gasp. “Is that what you want?” Steve nodded eagerly. 

 

Bucky and Steve watched as you came, hips shuddering, a satisfied moan music to their ears. Suddenly, you were still, your only movements the rise and fall of your chest before you sprang up. 

 

“Okay, well, that was fun! I’ll see you when you get home, boys!” The feed cut out instantly. Bucky’s mouth fell open in surprise. 

 

“Buck?” Steve asked suddenly. The brunet gave the blond his attention. Steve glared down at him. “Fix. This.” 

 

Bucky grinned. “Wait ‘til we get home.” 


End file.
